The spy the girl and the gun?
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: This twisted romp in my head started when i watched the survial game arc in the anime and now its turned into this travesty of a fiction i may up the rating as the story progresses but if you wanna know more about this story the summery is inside R&R
1. The Dream and a New arivle and Fish?

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira?

Prologue: Tenma's Nightmare or Maybe some answers disguise?

We find a certain pigtail wearing girl in her bed in her home tossing and turning in her sleep. This girl is Tenma Tskamoto and it seems that she's having herself one awful nightmare.

_Tenma's nightmare:_

A younger Tenma was in an ally way and she had been cornered by this giant thug who looked portly but dangerous with a wicked looking knife in his hands. He grabbed her shirt and raised the knife up high and was about to cut open her uniform top when suddenly this rough but handsome young man kicked the knife out of the thug's hand

"You'll pay for interrupting me _." Tenma couldn't hear the name the thug had said but she felt she should know who this boy who was risking his own safety to help her.

The young dark haired man had then soundly beaten the imposing thug and walked calmly up to Tenma. She had to see his face she just had to see who her savior was.

Chhh Tenma saw that the thug had caught his second wind and grabbed his knife and slashed the young man on his back leaving an awful gash. The young man turned back around and really beat the crap out of the thug.

He walked back to Tenma "Are you alright Ms.? Tenma saw blood and she was about to pass out but before she did Tenma saw her rescuers face it looked a lot like her friend Harima's face but younger _"I thought it might be Karasumaaaaaa,"_

_End dream:_

Tenma shot up in bed a cold sweat on her brow. She hugged the comforter that covered her to her chest "What was that all about? It felt so real almost like a memory."

The sheer clarity of the dream scared her with great effect. However it was late and she had school in the morning so she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Having some success the dream kept repeating in her mind no matter what she tried.

Her sister one Yakumo Tskamoto had poked her head into her sisters room seeing her sister was having a hard time sleeping. "Oh sis I hope your ok."

Yakumo went outside and sat on the porch of their house. She felt a breeze pass by her but somehow it felt different like there was a big change coming.

Elsewhere:

A young tan man with dusty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes got off a boat completely without the crew knowing he was there.

"Finally back in the country my father came from now I can start my life over without child services or those pesky social workers up my ass."

The young man retrieved his hidden luggage which was a rather large and heavy duffle bag and a knapsack. "Now then since I'm still a minor in this country I need a place to stay and I need to go to school but where would I go for a place to go to school."

The young man had spotted a flyer for the Culture Festival coming up soon at the local High school. "Hmmm that place seems low key enough for someone like me to get back into polite society."

This young man just didn't know he was headed for the most insane school that Japan had produced. Yagami High.

A/N: Brief I know but a guarantee that it'll get better


	2. Admit Defeat? Enrollment? Love?

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira?

Chapter 1:Admiting Defeat, entrance or something juicy…. ?

That same young man had used some Yen that he had acquired under special circumstances (He stole it off some idiot thugs that thought he had some money to give up.) Of course he didn't care much that he had beaten the crap out of four or five guys and left them in a fishing net.

"Ah fighting like that sure makes me miss my time in the Civil war in Jordan…Not." (You see the young man here was in fact a child soldier but we'll touch more on that subject later and no this is not a FMP crossover.)

He caught a taxi into town and went to the admittance office of the local high school. He walked into the building and just as did He met the wonderfully beautiful Ms. Itoko. "Hello there your new around here are you here to Enroll in our school

He turned and saw a beautiful woman with the darkest blue hair he'd ever seen in his life standing before him and all he could say was

Yes I am Ms.?" "Itoko, Itoko Osakabe I'm the Chemistry teacher here at Yagami High School." The young man stroked his chin "Chemistry teacher hmm; well Ms. Osakabe I hope that there may be some chemistry between us."

Itoko raised an eyebrow at the young man, not even on the premises for a full minute and he was already hitting on her. Oh well" She thought "such is the price of beauty." Look Mr. umm what is your name boy?"

The young man smacked himself on the head "How rude of me I completely forgot my name is Kazemaru Hiedo and I'd like to formally transfer to Yagami High School.

Itoko took a closer look at the young man Hiedo in front of her he was tall at least 5'10 and he was lean like some kind of big tundra roaming wolf. ( I make the distinction that a large wolf is bigger than most jungle cats and I'm really a dog person not that I hate cats or anything I just prefer dogs.) However his most noticeable feature was his eyes; they held a fierce predatory gleam in them that one might find in a hardened war vet but this kid couldn't have been older then sixteen or seventeen.

He also had a jagged scar on his left cheek. This plus the young man's eyes led Itoko to believe that this boy was anything but your ordinary transfer student. Itoko in spite of her suspicions smiled "Well then before the new semester starts what do you say we get your paperwork out of the way so that you can start school here?" Kazemaru nodded "Sure thing Osakabe-sensei."

And so Kazemaru Hiedo registered for his first semester at Yagami high but given his age he went in as a junior the same as the School Rumble crew.

He tested well for someone with no formal schooling just what he'd been taught and what he'd learned on his own. He tested right into his age group and was placed in the empty spot in wait for it…. Class 2-C


	3. Interrogate Suspect Inquiore?

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when the semester starts in this chapter

Chapter 2: Beginnings? Endings? Memories?

"Hm hmm Ah the second semester of school starts today guys anyone care to guess what might happen now?" asked a very energetic Tenma. Her rather well endowed friend one Mikoto Suo just sighed at her friend how could she be this energetic coming off of break?

"Tenma I doubt that our 2nd semester will be anything to tell our grandkids about so can we ease up on the…whoa." A tall lean blonde young man just strode right by the group of girls but he moved with such lethal grace that no one in the group noticed him till he had walked right by the group. Akira turned her head to see the young man.

"Whoa who is" He" both Akira and Eri said at the same time.

The girls heard the bell ring signaling the start of class they all filed in and took their seats

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" Asked one Mai Otska with a rather handsome looking young man standing next to her and Itoko Osakabe sitting at the teacher's desk the young man walked up to the podium and took a deep breath. **WHHEEEEEWWWW! **The sound of the whistle that the young man made with his mouth was deafening.

"Good now that I have your attention please give it to your Class rep would you please?" Mai was beside herself never in the two years that she had been the class rep had she ever been able to get her classmates to pay attention to anything for more then a few seconds. "Um thank you; now everyone as I'm sure you noticed we have a new student joining us this semester now then lets get to know him a little shall we?"

Mai turned the podium over to Kazemaru "Hello everyone my name is Kazemaru Hiedo I am 16 years old a Leo born in August and this is the first school I have ever attended. I will now take questions."

And wouldn't you know it the first person to raise their hand was Hanai

"What do you mean this is the first school you've ever been to? Did you move around a lot as a child?" Kazemaru was hesitant "that was two questions there buddy and Yeah I moved around a lot as a child you could say and I was home schooled in a sense. NEXT!" he said before Hanai could press for more information

The next person to ask a question was Harima

"How did you get that scar on your face?" Kazemaru grimaced"_Well at least he followed the one rule about one question to a person." _ Kazemaru rubbed the back of his head "Well it's a long story involving a Russian Ballistic Knife and a kid my age at the time."

Harima was a little taken aback by the blonde's answer_ "Whoa a Russian Ballistic Knife what the hell was this kid doing with something like that?"_

"NEXT."

The next question came from Mai

Do you have any hobbies?" Kazemaru sighed with relief"_Finally a normal question." _Kazemaru looked out at the entire class "Well I enjoy hunting and fishing." Which was true, back in Egypt Kazemaru could be found by any of the major artery rivers that made up the Nile with a pole in the water trying to land a big fish "As well as various forms of Martial Arts."

One of the girls looked at Mikoto and Hanai "Hear that you two he might give you two some competition." Kazemaru looked at the two the girl was talking about and waved his hands "Oh no I won't, I don't really like fighting but I suppose a friendly sparing match isn't out of the question."

NEXT!"

The next question came from Karasuma of places

How do you feel about the peasant uprising that's happening in the smaller African countries?" Kazemaru's eyes darkened noticeably "How about another question please?" Karasuma looked at Kazemaru "Why don't you want to answer that question?" Kazemaru was getting pissed off "I don't feel like it; that ok with you?"

NEXT!"

Mikoto raised her hand next

Yeah what kinds of Martial Arts do you like you said you did various ones but I kinda want to know more about some specific ones you do. _"Ah safe waters again I was afraid I would fly across the room and strangle that chili-bowl haired kid in front of the whole class what a way to be seen on my first day."_

Well I enjoy Capoeira which is a Brazilian Martial art I learned when I was maybe six or seven of course unlike traditional Capoeira my own personal take on it focus's a little more on offense rather than the more pleasing aspects of it, and when I got older I learned Krav Maga."

Mikoto looked at Kazemaru with a look of semi horror on her face "Um isn't Krav Maga only taught to soldiers and Special Forces guys?" Hanai also spoke up "Yes I believe it is as it is a rather efficient form of CQC in that respect. Where would you have learned both Capoeira and Krav Maga?"

_Ding dong Dong ding!_

"_Oh thank god these people aren't that entirely stupid, well except for that dark haired kid with the sunglasses. They almost discovered that I was in Africa for most of my life fighting as a soldier. All because of that supposed hero of the people. That basterd I should have killed him when I had the chance."_

Other than that rather grueling interrogation that his fellow classmates put him through school was great and when Phys Ed rolled around Kazemaru took a Particular liking to the female class that was taking place next to his own. Till Karasuma tripped Kazemaru of course he pushed off the ground before he fell with his whole weight and sprung back up on to his feet right in front of everyone's favorite Douchebag "Hey you jerk what the hell was that for?" Karasuma shrugged his shoulders.

Kazemaru had to control himself he wasn't back in Sudan fighting other children for scraps he was at a Japanese High School where punching someone in the face wasn't proper etiquette.

Hanai approached him after Phys Ed "Hey Kazemaru right?" He looked up and saw the four-eyes "Yeah that's what it says right here." He held up a pair of dog tags he had made for him that had all his vital information on them and his name in big capital case print.

What do you want?" he asked Hanai looked at Kazemaru "I've noticed that you and Karasuma seem to have a rather tense pattern of altercations. Do you two know each other?" Kazemaru scoffed at this "Hmph I wish maybe then that Douche wouldn't be so bothersome geez you'd think with all the stuff I know about fighting you'd think I'd just take him out have done with it." Hanai looked at Kazemaru "I think it shows a lot of maturity that you don't just attack Karasuma like you want to."

Thanks Hanai." The four-eyes nodded "sure hey we've got homeroom after this and well be deciding what to do for a class culture festival show."


	4. Beast of Battle, Pleasure impossible?

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Game starts in this next chapter?

Chapter3: THE Great Survival Game

Kazemaru walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Hanai and Nara. Mai was speaking about something for the festival when she took a vote it was a tie and then Hanai and Harima started in on each other. It was then that, that same crimson haired woman stepped between them holding a M1911 and a H&K MP5 under their chins.

_My my miss how formidible you are."_

"How about a game a….Survival Game?"

Kazemaru's interest was piqued hmmm this would be a good way for him to brush up on fighting complete novice's. Of course it was the one who suggested the game in the first place that intrigued him to begin with.

Akira Takeno was her name never in all the years Kazemaru had been alive had he known such a mischievous and slightly malicious person of course she was shorter than him by a good six inches and her figure was one that most women strived to have the perfect balance of bust and a narrow waist. _"So hot." He mentally slaps himself "you barely even know the girl and already you're looking at her bust size what the hell is wrong with you."_

Kazemaru tried to be neutral in the conflict at hand as he was a recent addition to the student body but those battle honed instincts of his just begged to run unchained again.

He had eventually sided with the coffee shop side as that was the side that his new friend Hanai was on. Of course with the weapons that he had in his possession this fight was bound to get even more entertaining.

He approached Akira Takeno after home room was over.

So Akira Tell me this survival game your planning is the weapon choice limited to anything in particular?" Akira shook her head "Why do you ask do you have your own simulation ammo shooting weapons?" Kazemaru shook his head "But I can convert them to fire simulation ammo. However I need some prep time."

Akira nodded "That is acceptable Hiedo-san." Kazemaru sized the young woman before him up and he had to say she was by far the most beautiful girl in this school. Sure Osakabe is a prime example of what a woman should be like but this woman in front of him held an air of deceit and trickery as well as grace under pressure that he had only seen in some sadistic comedian who was using her friends for something diabolical.

Well Takeno-San I will leave and retrieve my stash will please allow me some time to store it on the premises for the game tonight?" Akira nodded "hurry Mr. Hiedo the game begins at 20:00." Kazemaru nodded

He left school after it let out and immediately went back to the loft he was paying rent for it was run down and a real hole in the wall but it would do till he got better situated in the country. He grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out the contents

Two CZ75 fully automatic pistols he stole from a dead Tropas trooper

One AK74su the same one he used in Jordan in fact this was the same weapon that had been issued as an unwilling conscript in that now dead dictator's army.

One Springfield Armory M1reproduction semi automatic sniper rifle also stolen but from a dead North African soldier

And last but most definitely not least the youngest in a long line of proud six-barreled weapons the one the only M134 7.62mm Dillon Mini-Gun. Stolen from a U.S army convoy just before he left that damn continent to come to Japan

He had converted all of them to fire the bullets that Akira was loading all the weapons that were issued to the students at Yagami High school

And now he had to get back before 8:00 P.M (That's for all you people out there that don't use the 24 hour clock.)He slung the loaded Duffle bag over his shoulder and ran back to the school with his weapons and mapped out the whole school and left the Mini-gun in his locker along with the sniper rifle.

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone was present and accounted for Kazemaru was standing next to Hanai and Mikoto with his CZ75's holstered and his AK ready to go rocking and rolling.

Akira went about the rules and then just like that the game began.

BANG!


	5. Spinning round and round?

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Game starts in this next chapter?

Chapter 4: Awaken the Great and Terrible God Of War?

Hanai was actually a competent commander as he laid out his plan for coffee shop team though without heavy suppressing fire on the clinch points that Hanai was talking about the team wouldn't be able to hold those points for long.

"Hanai tell me how do you plan to get the other teams flag?" Hanai was a little stunned that the new guy he had befriended would go and question him like that "Well I suggest that we send a group of only our best warriors."

Kazemaru just gawked at the glasses wearing kid in front of him "You're serious? That's your big plan?" Come on Hanai I know your smarter than this." Hanai stared hard at the other boy "Then what do you suggest then Hiedo-san?"

Kazemaru was a little afraid he'd stepped on the guys toes as he belittled his plan but it was so full of holes that he couldn't leave it be. "Look your plan is good in theory but in practice you guys will just die like dogs. Now what we could do is send a small group of only say four people but only your fastest."

"FOUR PEOPLE ARE YOU MAD?" Kazemaru pointed his AK at Hanai "Calm down Haruki-San now as for why four people its much easier to maneuver a small group as opposed to a large number and it's not like I'm saying I won't go in fact I'd like to lead this fire team while the rest of you set up defenses. Then you send in a second squad led by someone with a radio so that the two teams can keep in touch Ok? Besides I've hidden a few little surprises for our enemies on campus."

Hanai was intrigued at Kazemaru's plan and at the thought that this young man took the time to go outside of Takeno's rules and hide a cache of weapons on campus. "Alright we'll send you and three others, Shuga you'll lead Squad two." Kazemaru looked at Hanai "Wise choice Haruki-san you should stay here and coordinate the battle via radio. We need a general to lead. Sun Tzu knew what he was doing Hanai and so do I."

Oh and for the defenders I left you guy a present they may come in handy in defending the flag." Now Kazemaru was picking the three people who would go with him to get the flag. He picked:

Misawa

Asou

And Modika

"Hey check the box before I leave ok?" Kazemaru pointed to the box that was on a desk in the back of the room.

He Suo, Asou and, Modika all rolled out and proceeded to attack the enemy.

Hanai and Mikoto went over to the box that Kazemaru had pointed out before and opened it up. Inside were four M60 machine guns with plenty of ammo. "He-he must have stolen these from the play team while Akira was reading off the rules. That sly bastard!"

Kazemaru and his fire team were moving through the school at a rapid pace but they hadn't encountered any of the enemy yet. He raised his hand for the group to stop. Asou looked at him "What's up Kazemaru?" Kazemaru was looking around "Something isn't right here it's far too quiet." That's when he saw it a flash of movement everyone else missed it but not him Kazemaru Hiedo was too much of a pro to miss something that obvious.

"TAKE COVER!"

The small group split in two diving into the nearby classrooms it was the room that Kazemaru had hidden his sniper rifle. He went for it; retrieving it he loaded the weapon and began picking off the enemy aggressors.

PESHEW PESHEW Click Click

Damnit I'm dry." Kazemaru threw the gun down "Ah Damnit Sorry Hanai it looks like I'm Pinned down….. Wait, down that's it! Kazemaru looked at the guy who was in the room with him Misawa was his name. "Hey guy can you hold the line while I go retrieve something that'll help us out of this god awful mess."

Misawa looked at Kazemaru "Sure but you better hurry your ass up man." Kazemaru patted the other guy on the shoulder signaling that he was taking off.

Misawa stuck his arm out the door and shot off randomly trying to suppress the enemy while his team leader took off. "Yeah how is this fucking fair?"

Kazemaru had scaled the building and snuck in to the classroom on the floor below that held the locker with his Gatling gun in it. He retrieved the nasty weapon primed it and loaded the bullet chain. "Oh ho fuck yeah I'm a Death Machine!"

Kazemaru spoke into his Mike "Hey Takeno broadcast this over the school intercom."

To the Play Team Enemy Death Machine spinning up!"

Kazemaru made it back up to the third floor where his team was pinned down but he knew that even with the impressive rate of fire the Minigun in his hands had it still wouldn't keep him safe so he grabbed a Locker door and lashed it to his arm.

Kazemaru Walked up the stairs seeing where his team was still pinned down he started spinning the barrels of the Minigun. The Play Team saw him and one of them asked "What the fuck is up with this guy?" Whirring noise as the barrels spin up

Then he opened fire on the play team

"Son of a BITCH!" Kazemaru laid into the enemy with unrelenting force one of the Play team yelled out "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT BACK AT THIS JERK?" One of the play team grew a pair and shot his arm out and shot at Kazemaru. He let go of the trigger and raised his arm to block the bullets. As he blocked them more of the Play team came at him he grabbed one of the FACZ75's on his hips and sprayed into them hitting two.

The Coffee Shop Fire Team looked at the new guy in abject horror here he was with a Minigun and he pulls out a fully automatic pistol and downs two enemies.

They all thought the same thing

"Who the hell is this guy?"


	6. A maiden on the battlefield

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Game continues in this next chapter?

Chapter 5: Ambush, Battle, Shakespeare?

Kazemaru had shredded the Play Team members that had pinned down his Fire Team not really of course it was only paint loaded simulation rounds they were all firing. His team came up to him. "Whoa dude where did you get that monster?"

Kazemaru looked at the Minigun in his hands "Um I got special permission from Akira to use this weapon." The rest of them just nodded "Yeah ok. It was a good thing your strong enough to use that weapon if it had been anyone else we would have been screwed" said Asou.

Kazemaru looked at Modika "Hey I think I saw a straggler duck into that classroom over there Modika go check it out." Asou looked at Kazemaru "Why did you send her alone?" Kazemaru looked at him "Three Two One." Bang! "Hmm so it was someone close to her and now."

A member of the Play Team walked out of the darkness but the Coffee Shop Fire Team was nowhere to be found save for Modika who was slumped over her love Shigeo's body The Play Team member walked into the room and opened fire.

Asou was absolutely beside himself "You let Modika die why?" Kazemaru just motioned for him and Misawa to follow him. The three men went into the classroom seeing Modika lying on top of her love Shigeo.

Asou and Misawa just stared at this scene before them "They had a disagreement and now they lay atop one another I think that it's a good day for our dear friend Shigeo isn't it men?" Both Asou and Misawa could only nod in agreement.

Over the radio Kazemaru heard something really bad. "We've got enemies coming en masse Fire Team one return to base at once!" Kazemaru looked at his teammates "Come on guys we need to get back to base." Both of them said "Right lets go."

Hanai and Mikoto were pinned down and getting shot at the M60's were almost dry and they had lost a few good people in the ensuing firefights. "Hey uh Mikoto how's your ammo holding out?" The well endowed blue haired beauty looked at her dark haired friend "I'm out….You?" Hanai looked at Mikoto and got back up and started firing into the enemy after a few bursts he got back down and grabbed another clip and slammed it home "Last mag Mikoto."

It had to be the situation but all Hanai could think about was his childhood friend and keeping her safe. These feelings were far stronger than anything that he had felt for Yakumo.

Just as Hanai was about to throw himself into the fray and probably get shot so many times he may really die they heard a noise followed by a shout "TAKE COVER!"

Whirring noise followed by a horrible roar that was the Coffee Shop Death Machine spewing hot painted pain.

Kazemaru was walking forward, His Minigun turning and firing with a great fireball in front of him. "Did someone call for the cavalry? Hanai was so glad to see the three of them. "Heh if I hear you took your time in getting here just to make a dramatic entrance ill beat you to within an inch of your life."

Kazemaru just grinned like a madman nope but wait who's that out in the courtyard there coming into the building?" Hanai I'll leave my Minigun here for you to cover the door while I go see who that was." Hanai nodded "Hurry up and get back here."

Kazemaru was evading the Play Team and that's when he ran into her. She was unarmed and definitely not on either Team. She had shoulder length dark hair and she was quite lovely. Though her most interesting feature was her eyes those crimson pools seemed endless.

Of course he still drew up on her with his AK

Kazemaru spoke into his mic "Hanai I have a confirmed Non-com here what should I do with her?" Hanai Sighed I guess you better bring her back to base then so she doesn't get hurt." Kazemaru nodded "Roger over and out Hanai."

Poor Yakumo had brought her sister a dinner that she had made for her when she ran into this guy and now he was pointing a gun at her

He turned back to the young lady before him and lowered his weapon "Sorry about that Ms. Um I'm sorry could you tell me what your name is?" Yakumo was a little stunned not only could she not read this boys heart she was kind of mystified by how it looked natural for him to have that AK74 strapped to his back and those pistols in those rigs on his legs.

Ah-h um my name is ah Yakumo, Yakumo Tskamoto. Um what's your name?" Kazemaru gazed into the young womans deep crimson eyes "Kazemaru, Kazemaru Hiedo." He looked handsome with that moon reflecting off the windows of the school he took one of her small hands in his much larger ones and knelt down in front of her and gently kissed her hand."

Getting back up he looked at Yakumo

"hey Tskamoto-san I'm gonna take you to the Coffee shops base ok?"

He held out his hand to her you ready to go?"

Yakumo looked at him and held out her own hand

"sure."


	7. A farewell to Arms and Old Crushes!

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Game concludes in this next chapter? For the record I'm Ignoring the conversation had between Karasuma and Tenma.

Chapter 6: The Great Battle The Great End The Great Feast?

Kazemaru and Yakumo were making their way back to the Coffee Shop base of course as they did they got to talking well Kazemaru did most of it Yakumo tried to read his heart but found that it was almost as if something was blocking her.

"Um Hiedo-san tell me are you on the same team as my sister Tenma? Kazemaru looked at the girl next to him "No I'm afraid not and I may end up shooting her with the way this game is going but Hanai will face Harima that battle those two have to fight themselves."

Yakumo looked at Kazemaru "Do you have a great battle waiting for you?" Kazemaru looked ahead "Mine is right here, getting you to base safely which will be harder than I thought it would be. GET DOWN!"

Kazemaru pushed Yakumo out of the path of the bullets and landing on top of her. He got up on his hands and he gazed down at her _ "Wow she really is beautiful so beautiful I could kiss her….No, no bad down boy she's probably scared out of her mind with people shooting at us she doesn't need some sex deprived former child soldier trying get up her skirt."_

Kazemaru got up off Yakumo posted up by the door his twin Full Auto CZ75's up and ready "Damnit those Play Team guys came out of nowhere." Kazemaru looked at Yakumo "Come on we need to move or will get taken out here. Stay behind me and watch my back." Kazemaru hands her a scavenged MP5.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun Miss Yakumo?" she shook her head "Great well its easy just," Kazemaru stepped behind Yakumo and brought the MP5 to her shoulder and he helped her aim at a Play Team Fighter who had broken the formation "Exhale…..And SQEEZE He had pulled the trigger with her and downed an enemy.

"See it's just that simple." To Yakumo it looked like there was blood all over "How-how can you stand there and not be fazed by how this looks? It looks like a blood bath." "Because I…. Damnit! Kazemaru pulled Yakumo back into the classroom "What did I tell you! Stay behind me this may be paint we're slingin here honey but, it leaves some nasty bruises that weapon in your hands may protect you but you still follow my orders understood?"

Yakumo was a little frightened by Kazemaru's sometimes cavalier attitude and other times the cold and harsh behavior he was showing while they were being shot at. _"It's like he's been shot at likes countless times and when its him under fire he could care less but when it's me or one of his team he's willing to lunge at them and push them out of harm's way almost the way a soldier would in a fire fight. Who is Kazemaru Hiedo?"_

More enemies came and were now shooting at them keeping them in cover "Damnit this is a kill box!" Yakumo looked at Kazemaru "Um what's a kill box?" she said in that soft adorable way she had of speaking.

Kazemaru looked back at Yakumo _"Damnit she's no hardened vet she wouldn't understand and now I have to do something that will definitely scare her into avoiding me. Oh well so long as this girl is safe I think I can live with that."_ Kazemaru looked back out into the hallway seeing a female member of the Play Team had come to close into his range.

"Miss Yakumo stay here until I get back and for the love of god this time do as you're told." Kazemaru then broke cover between volleys. He rushed the Play Team line grabbing that girl who had come too close to his perimeter.

He put her body between his and his enemies "MOVE!" Kazemaru forced the girl to run ahead while he shot the Play Team guys that were shooting at him but now they couldn't fire back due to his hostage and he shot back at them with Impunity shoving the girl down he put two from his pistol in her back and charged the rest of the enemy squad.

The Play Team had set up a barricade that had a gap for their guys to crawl through that was Kazemaru's window he went into a sprint and went into a power slide with both of his CZ75's drawn. He recovered out of the slide the second he was through the barricade angling his feet downward using the traction of his shoes as a brake it sent him into a standing position from which he started running.

He ran at them like a man possessed shooting his guns hitting two with the first burst and the final two with the last of bullets in the clips. Kazemaru just stood there looking at his handiwork when heard a voice over the Play Team radio. "Hello is anyone there will someone please pick up." Kazemaru just looked at the earpiece and then said "Sorry no one from the play team can come to the phone for the moment may I take a message?" 'Click'

"Yakumo It's alright now. The shooting is over." Yakumo came out of the classroom and the sight greeted her was the entire squad was down and he was standing beyond the barricade that they had set up for their protection. "Di-did you do all of this?" Kazemaru looked back at her with a solemn look on his face "What if I said yes? Would you fear me?"

Yakumo couldn't decide what she should say "Um the way is clear now should we get going?" Kazemaru nodded "Sure."

Back over in the Play Team Base.

Harima, Tenma and, Sawichka along with what was left of the Play Team was looking at the camera footage of the battle at the Coffee Shop Team Base as well as the various encounters with that one Coffee Shop guy that was kicking their asses.

"Damn I thought those guys would send their best guys after us but instead they send in that freak that jacked our M60's and now he's nowhere to be found and we can't get close to the Coffee Shop Team." Tenma Looked at Harima "Harima we could never have imagined that the other team would have someone like him on it he's really good.

Harima looked at Tenma "_Tenma I'm sorry I wanted to win this for you and now it looks like we'll lose." _ Harima turned and saw four of the Coffee Shop Team outside and they have weapons and those weapons were pointed at Tenma.

Harima ran at her "GET DOWN!" Harima lunged at her pushing her out of the way and Sawichka got hit. Harima was panting after such an event "Hey are you alright Tenma?" Tenma had a serious blush on her face because Harima was on top of her. "Umm I'm fine." _"Oh my god he was on top of me. Wait why am I blushing I should be furious with him but for some reason I'm not. In fact this feels right almost too right."_

But what Harima Didn't realize was that his sunglasses had fallen off and that Tenma was close enough to see his eyes. "Hey Harima you look familiar." Harima saw his glasses by a desk "_OH CRAP my sunglasses ah hell what am I gonna do?"_

Harima rolled away with Tenma out of the line of fire and now she was on top of Harima he grabbed his pistols and shot the Coffee Shop guys that were shooting at them. Tenma looked at Eri "Eri, ERI! Oh no Harima it's just us here what are we gonna do?" Harima just looked out into the hallway "Tenma I think you'd better stay here" he brought out his Desert Eagle's and then walked out.

Tenma gripped her MP5 "Harima...Harima? Are you there? **BANG BANG BANG BANG.** Harima had just taken out several of the Coffee Shop guys and now he was headed to the Coffee Shop base.

(Let's just skip this part as now it's just Harima and Hanai and we all saw that battle. You see Kazemaru was Taking Yakumo to Akira and someone had gotten Tenma {Mikoto} and Harima got the rest of the Coffee Shop team save for Kazemaru and Hanai and They were having their big Brawl)

We all know how their fight ended so now let's go to the post war crap. In the next chapter


	8. New Crushes and Mysteries

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena at the start of survival game. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Preparations start.

Chapter 7:

After the loud teacher with the shinai was through chewing out 2-C he told them to do both the play and the coffee shop the question every student of 2-C had on their minds was "How the heck are we supposed to do both the coffee shop and the play?

The next day:

Hanai was hard at work getting the committee to sign off on 2-C doing two things for the Culture Festival and the rest of his classmates were busy with preparations for school Culture Festival.

Tenma was deep in thought _"What was with Harima last night he just leapt at me to get me out of the line of fire without a second thought he could've been hit and, why didn't I get mad when he was on top of me like that it was weird yet comforting." _"OH what is wrong with me! Mikoto just sighed "Hey Tenma! What's up?

Tenma whirled around and into a face full of Mikoto's wonderful mounds "Ayyyyyyia!" Mikoto backed off "Whoa Tenma what's up with you?" Tenma's eyes kinda fell and she just shook her head

"I'm sorry Miko it's just that last night during the Survival Game Harima he…" Mikoto was livid "Did that creep try something sketchy?" Tenma shook her head and waved her hands "No, no it's not like that; you see Harima pushed me out of the line of fire when your team found our base. He protected me Mikoto, like some knight in a fairytale he was there to save me." Tenma let her shoulders drop and let out a heavy sigh.

"He defended me Mikoto just like that boy in my dream." Mikoto wore a confused look on her face "Uh huh and what dream was this?" Tenma and Mikoto sat down and she told her busty friend all about the dream where that guy saved her from that thug.

"And you say that the guy in your dream and Harima look a lot alike?" the shorter girl nodded "Mm hmm and the guy in my dream got cut on his back." Mikoto looked at Harima who was helping get the materials for the coffee shop ready. "Hmmm interesting."

As the day wore on the students of 2-C were busying themselves with various tasks trying to get ready for the Culture Festival when Hanai walked into the room and stood at the head of the classroom "I'm here to announce what our class will be doing during the Culture Festival. Without further delay the activities that class 2-C will be performing will be a Play and a Coffee shop."

The whole class was thrilled at the prospect and best of all no one needed to fight over this decision. Mai then went to the head of the class "Now everyone please submit ideas for the play AND NO YOU CANNOT CAST Yourselves IN THE LEAD."

Kazemaru decided not to enter his as he wasn't well known in class and doubted his idea would be understood by his classmates so rather than try that he simply went back to his crappy loft by the docks.

Tenma was walking home after getting the cleaning done _"Oh I like Karasuma but the way he was acting towards that new kid was way out of line and we know next to nothing about him other then in a gun battle he is not to be messed with." _Tenma made it home without incident however her thoughts of Harima plagued her mind. "_Why did he protect me the way he did?" _

Yakumo was cooking something for her and Tenma but her mind was elsewhere _"That boy he didn't even flinch when they were shooting at him and even though he told me not to I looked out and I saw what he did to get me out of there it was like something out of a Kurt Russell movie."_

"Ouch." Yakumo had nicked herself with the parry knife she was using "What's wrong with me? I'm never hung up on guys but that guy who was he, Kazemaru Hiedo?" Yakumo had noticed her inability to read his heart and that was one thing that

Hanai was sparring against Mikoto and in a moment of weakness Mikoto let her guard down just a little when she threw a right punch Hanai grabbed the punch and attempted to flip Mikoto over but he didn't quite get the maneuver right and both Hanai and his busty friend went down on the mat but she landed on top of him and out of reflex he put his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself.

Mikoto when she fell had screwed her eyes shut but that hard landing had never come instead she landed rather softly. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with Hanai "Umm thanks uhh Hanai," she was so close to him now and his eyes were so deep "Hanai?" "Yes Mikoto?"

She paused for a moment and then it happened

She kissed him, Haruki Hanai she Mikoto Suo had kissed Haruki Hanai.

(So yeah this chapter was to kinda cement the pairings in this story so tell me how i did)


	9. Problems

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena and is now a part of Yagami High school class 2-C. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Survival Preparations continue.

Chapter 8:

The next day Tenma, Eri, Akira, and Mikoto were all working in the classroom when both Kazemaru and Harima walked in. Tenma blushed a little as she watched Harima stalk into the room and Akira after reviewing Kazemaru's performance in the class survival game had noticed him not as a person of interest but more like her friends would notice boys _"How weird is that? Me noticing a boy as a…boy."_

Kazemaru turned and saw Akira looking at him with what he was guessing was her version of 'that ol' bedroom eyes' look and considering his first impression of her was that stoic maiden of the school. But what did that make him?

Hanai also filed in after a few others as well and his eyes immediately found Mikoto's and the two of them held each other's gazes for so long the events of the previous night still fresh in their young minds.

(Flashback)

Hanai and Mikoto had wound up on the dojo floor and then they had kissed and it didn't feel awkward like she thought it would. No, instead it felt amazing like electricity was racing through her and she hoped that he felt it too because his arms tightened around her slim waist and the kiss deepened. Once the two teens needed air they broke apart.

"Um whoa!" Mikoto's heart was racing this guy was someone she grew up with and now here they were on her family dojo's floor making out so shamelessly "Mikoto?" "Yes Hanai?" "Are you…..ok?" Mikoto shifted a little under him as he was getting aroused and come to think of it so was she.

I'm fine Hanai but you have a scratch right here." She whispered in a soft and seductive voice. Mikoto then kissed Hanai on his pulse point. He groaned as she did "Mmmmmmmmm Mi-Mikoto wha?" Mikoto got off of Hanai "Oh my god… I'm so sorry you; you still like Yakumo don't you?" She got up and ran tears streaming down her face. Leaving a confused Hanai behind wondering what happened?"

End Flashback)

Mikoto then broke eye contact and sat down in her seat. Kazemaru turned to his friend "Hey Hanai what's wrong? Hanai jumped in his chair "Oh uh Kazemaru, heh nothing, nothing is wrong." Kazemaru just stared at his friend "Uh huh and I'm the Queen of England. What's up Hanai?"

Hanai let out a sigh "Well you see um something happened last night between me and Mikoto." Kazemaru's jaw dropped "Really as in Mikoto Suo the well endowed wonder Mikoto Suo?" Hanai glared hard at Kazemaru "Yes her and mention her in that regard again and I will take you down." Kazemaru just brushed him off "So what happened?" Hanai explained what had happened to him.

So what you're saying is she thinks you're in love with Yakumo and that whole thing was a great big mistake?" Hanai nodded his head "Dude that's rough. So what are you gonna do about it?" Hanai had a crestfallen look on his face "I don't know. I don't even know why she assumed that I still held feelings for Yakumo when she clearly seems to be intrigued by you Kazemaru."

Kazemaru sputtered out some incoherent babble "Uh she is?" Yes I was going to tell her how I felt about her again but when I got there she was talking to Sarah and your name came up." Kazemaru was on the edge of his seat. "So Yakumo is the dark haired girl with the red eyes right?" Hanai nodded "Yes have you met her before?" "You could say that Hanai."

Hanai put his head in his hands "This whole situation with Mikoto is horrible she's my best friend and she has been for years and now this happens." Kazemaru felt bad for his four-eyed friend "Hey man listen you want to know how you should handle this thing with Suo?" Hanai nodded vigorously "Then you have to tell her how you really feel but I would leave Yakumo's name out of this it could just come back and bite you." "Ok and thank you Kazemaru."

While Kazemaru and Hanai were dealing with their respective problems Harima had noticed that Tenma had been gazing at him rather intently _"What does she want? Did I do something wrong?" _Tenma had been looking at Harima wracking her mind trying to figure out just how Harima could look so familiar without his glasses.

After class let out Tenma approached Harima on the roof with a determined mind almost hell-bent on figuring out exactly why Harima looked so familiar but first she'd have to get him to takeoff his sun-glasses.

"Hey Harima how are you?" Harima turned back around _"Holy crap its Tenma not that I'm complaining but what does she want this isn't really like her to be so up front with me so what the crap?" _"Yeah what's up Tenma?" Tenma was looking rather intently at his face "Hey Harima I just noticed that you don't really take off your glasses all that much. Why is that?"

Harima didn't know what to say to the girl who had been on his mind for the past two years "Um because it's usually so darn bright in here that I sometimes have a hard time seeing so uh yeah that's why I rarely remove my glasses." Tenma oooed at Harima's explanation "But why don't you take them off out here with the clouds the way they are it's not as bright out here."

Harima being as dumb as he is decides hey she's right and removed his sunglasses.


	10. Harimas Confession

A Kaleb Grim FanFiction

School Rumble

Pairings: AkiraXOC, HarimaXTenma, MikotoXHanai ItchijoXImadori and others as I come up with them

Summary: Now this is a redone version of Schoolrum 2nd semester where Tenma begins to remember things important things about our favorite delinquent and What's this a new transfer student enters the arena and is now a part of Yagami High school class 2-C. What delicious mayhem will ensue when the new guy also ends up in a romantic triangle with Yakumo and Akira? And this Guy just happens to be a former child soldier oh ho what will happen when Great Culture Festival Preparations continue.

Chapter 9: To answer a hard question

Harima had removed his glasses showing Tenma his face. _"He's so handsome if he just took off his sunglasses once in a while then he could probably have any girl he want. Wait where did that come from he's still into Yakumo and I can't let him near her it's my duty as her big…..Wait his eyes they seem so familiar like,…..like I know him from somewhere else."_

"Hey Harima have we met somewhere before?" That was when Harima realized he'd been tricked. _"Damnit she outsmarted me and now she wants an answer oh crap." _"Um what do you mean Tenma?"

Tenma had this forlorn look on her face "Harima please I know people think of me as a dim bulb but I know when someone is lying." Harima was furious that people thought of his Tenma as dim _"When this little episode is over I'm gonna track down all those who think Tenma is stupid and really hurt them."_

Harima found himself in between a rock and a hard place. Tenma had asked him how she felt he was familiar to her. He was about to answer when Karasuma walked by and then Tenma was paying more attention to him.

Though Tenma was wondering why her Karasuma was becoming such a jerk he was trying to provoke Kazemaru the new guy and the band was trying to practice without him. Both Tenma and Harima watched Karasuma walk right by them muttering to himself about unforeseen complications and how 'he' never should have come here. Both Tenma and Harima looked at the retreating form of Karasuma _"How weird."_ They both thought. 

Tenma looked back at Harima. He was trying to sneak away when Tenma grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Harima why are you avoiding me this way; what are you hiding from me?" Harima finally turned around and looked Tenma in the eye "I want to tell you Tenma really but I'm honestly afraid of how you could react and that it would ruin our friendship."

Tenma shook her head "Don't Harima just tell me I won't get mad at you or anything like that just talk to me please." Harima sighed alright but let's go to the roof for a little privacy ok Tenma?" She nodded and followed the dark haired boy in front of her.

They went up to the roof of the school and after Tenma shut the door He just stood there looking almost defeated. "Tenma what do you remember from a couple of years ago?" Tenma had thoughtful look on her face like she was deeply concentrating.

"Well I remember I was attacked and some cute boy saved me and beat up my attacker. I honestly thought it was Karasuma." Harima almost looked crestfallen at this. "But it wasn't him I don't know how to explain it but I know now that it wasn't him.

Harima's day went from good to better with this knowledge now if he could just get her to focus on the act of saving her instead of what followed he Kenji Harima would finally have his girl.

Tenma I was that guy that's why I've been coming to school so much that's why I try so hard to be close to you." Tenma was to say the least shocked at Harima's confession "So you've been trying your hardest in school…for me?" Harima nodded vigorously. Tenma had been so blind but if she was the one that Harima was into then what about her sister? "But what about what you've been doing with Yakumo?"

Harima shook his head "Tenma I have something I need to show you." Harima reached into his bag pulling out a manila envelope. "Tenma I need you to read this please." Tenma took the envelope opened to find that it was a comic "Harima did you draw this?"He nodded. Tenma flipped through the pages and after a half hour finally she was done with the comic she handed the book back to Harima "It was different but it was very well drawn Harima."

Harima was on cloud nine just on Tenma's praise "You really think so Tenma? The young brunette nodded "Yeah but the female lead, her character is so familiar." Harima just chuckled "Tenma I base the female lead on you that's why the character is so familiar to you." Tenma was flattered that Harima would use her in one of his comics. "Tenma now do you see this is what I've been doing with your sister she's my editor and I've been submitting to the local manga publisher under the assumed name of Hario Harima."

Tenma processed all this information "Harima who do you love?" Harima stood there slack jawed "Uh Tenma didn't I just?" "Tell me Harima Who. Do. You. Love?" Harima stupid as he was knew what she want him to tell her. What he felt for her now was his chance to tell her. "I love you….Tenma." Harima stepped forward and held his arms open.

Tenma ran to Harima and hugged him tight

A/N:

Sorry it took so long guys I was working and things just got away from me


End file.
